His Fate
by DimintheMoonlight
Summary: With Eustace gone, Muriel on the brink of dying, what is to become of our favorite cowardly dog, Courage? And why is Katz at the front door?
1. Part 1

His Fate.

Courage's mind couldn't just grasp what had happened. What exactly had went wrong. This wasn't how things were suppose to be!

They were suppose to stay one happy family, in a house that was in the middle of Nowhere. Eustace was suppose to be in chair, reading the newspaper. Grumbling about things that annoyed him, and how Courage was a stupid dog. Muriel was suppose to be sitting in her rocking chair, sipping her tea. While he sat in said farmer's wife's lap, laying contently, and just enjoying the peace that surrounded them.

Courage didn't even have to ask when it all started. Just why. Why to his masters, his family, of all people. He wondered this, as he sat in the waiting room outside the emergency of the hospital he was in, uneasiness flowing throughout his body.

'Please let everything be okay...'

Earlier that day...

It had been a wonderful, surpisingly cool day in the town of Nowhere.

Muriel had needed some more of her very needed, and sometimes overused, vinegar. So with a stern 'request' to a hunched farmer, Muriel, Eustace and Courage all piled into the truck, making their way into town.

They had almost made it safely. If it hadn't been for Di Lung, and his chaotic driving.

Eustace didn't even have enough time to swerve out of the way, only to move in front of Muriel and Courage. Shielding the only family he had ever known, and truly loved. With a head-on collision, Eustace died instantly, with Muriel and Courage coming out with a few scrapes here and there. Even while the nurses moved Di into the ambulance, he yelled about how much he was going to make them pay and how they were stupid fools.

Muriel almost didn't allow the firemen and nurses to move Eustace's prone body, only after much pleading and careful strokes to her arm from Courage did she finally let him go. As they were checked minimally for any visible body injuries, they were both ushered inside of an ambulance of their own, with the covered body of Eustace. Muriel sobbed quietly, too in shock to even wipe the steady streams of tears running down her face. Courage could only pat her back, whining gently in the back of his thoat, looking forlornly at the body bag in front of him.

When they finally got to the hospital, Muriel was rushed to get a x-ray scan, almost running over a certain red cat, that quickly stepped out of the way in time. He merely raised an eyebrow at the disheveled woman's back, and then turned his head slightly to the right. His eyes narrowed marginaly as they landed on a woman who was carrying Courage further into the hospital. Now he was most definitely curious as to what happened. He walked down a hall, into the head doctor's office, ready to question on the details of what had happened to his favorite nemesis.

Courage was taken to a seperate room, where he was scanned, poked and prodded for any bodily damage, while only heightened his discomfort. After discenfecting (?) and placing a bandaid upon the wound on his face, Courage was carried and placed on the floor in front of the door Muriel was taken into after her scan.

Present...

He waited patiently, hoping everything was going to be okay. At least better than things had already gone, as he thought of Eustace.

Inside, Doctor Vindaloo was speaking to Muriel, who was trying to keep it together.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do yon, nothing at all. He passed away immediately after the crash. The good news is that you got away with just a sprained hand and ankle in the car crash. And a few minor bruises."

Placing a hand on the women's shoulder to calm her, if not to try and get through everything else, "However, in other bad news..."

A few minutes after, the door finally opened. Courage looked up at Muriel, who wore a grimacing smile on her face, "Courage..."

Bending down to pat him on the head softly, but lovingly, she grabbed his leash in her hand, "it's time to go home."

He whined softly, and followed her out the doors of the hospital, noticing Muriel had an odd expression on her face. Once more, he hoped nothing else would go wrong.


	2. Part 2

Again, thank you c2ndy2c1d for her comics, Purr and Alseep. AND hauntedcouchpotato for her DAILY motivational text messages! Without further ado, onto the story!

Summary: With Eustace gone, Muriel on the brink of dying, what is to become of our favorite cowardly dog, Courage? And why is Katz at the front door?

* * *

His Fate. Chapter Two.

When Muriel and Courage finally got home, Courage watched quietly as Muriel walked towards the closet, and grabbed her feather duster, and began to clean. Quietly humming to herself, as if to keep to the norm, but also too scared to disturb the unwelcomed silence that followed them home. She moved about the living room as if on autopilot, only hesitating when she came to her as of late's husband's bright red plump armchair.

After having what seemed like an internal batter of bypassing the chair because of the ever lingering throb in her heart and remembering her duty as a faithful wife, she continued to dust the chair. She knew, had Eustace been there, he would have complained about the drigt making him congested and sneezy, she thought with a smile. Patting the chair fondly, she went and put the duster back in its place, before going into the kitchen. She found that cooking always eased her troubled mind.

When Muriel had finished cleaning, Courage followed the woman into the kitchen. He was so sure if he took his eyes off the woman for even a second, she too would disappear like the farmer. He sat by the door, just watching his only owner move through the kitchen, going through the motions of making dinner, but not completely there. Almost as if distracted by something else on her mind. He just hoped, whatever was on her mind, wouldn't take too much of a toll on her already tender feelings.

Almost halfway through making Eustace's favorite, beef stew, she realized she was making enough for a helping of three. With a shuddering breath in and out, taking in the fact that she'd be only making enough for two from now on. Adjusting the ingredients to make the proper amount, Muriel continued to cook.

When dinner was completed, she filled Courage and her own bowls. Grabbing a spoon for herself, she placed the food on the table, waiting for Courage to get up in his chair. When he did get up to the table, he waited till she had eaten first bite, before digging into his own food. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he trusted her with his life. But he just wanted to make sure she wasn't neglecting herself.

They slowly ate the dinner, both in their own memories of the farmer. Albeit, most weren't always the nicest, but he was always there for them. The love had been undeniably clear.

Meanwhile...

Katz walked into his room of the motel he owned, having just come back from talking with Dr. Vindaloo. Co-owning the hospital the doctor worked at, had been very beneficial in acquiring the information he needed on the farmers' wife. And more importantly, the dog, Courage. He had to say, he had been quite shocked by the news he waas given. First the farmer dies in a car crash.

And then the woman, the dear old farmer's wife. No matter how many times he had tried to kill the elderly woman in the past, he had only been doing it to scare the mangey mutt. This was just cruel.

As he walked over behind his desk, he sat in his highly executive looking chair, and gingerly drummed his claws on the desk.

The most oppurtunistic, heart-wrenching mind you, but still oppurtunistic situation had been presented him. He began thinking of solutions with enough bonuses from him as well. With the logical process of elimination, he was able to think of a very sensible plan.

He turned his computer on, ready to set up the first part of his plan, with a grin that could rival the cheschire cat. He did have a deadline to complete said plan; three weeks.

When they were both finished, Courage collected the dished, and brought them to the sink to wash, with the help of a step stool in the corner. Just for him to use. Muriel watched with a faint smile mumbling, "Such a sweet dog."

She got up and went to one of the cabinents, pulling out the kettle. Filling it with water and placing on the stove to heat, Muriel returned to her seat to ponder once more what had been on her mind since they left the hospital.

Hearing the tell-tale high pitched whistling of the kettle, she was jolted out of her thoughts. Courage had already finished the dishes, and was standing on the side of her chair, holding a saucer, a teacup, and a small spoon out to her to use. With another smile, and a pat on his head, she took the items from him, and made her tea silently. When she was done, she walked out the kitchen and into the living room, with Courage following.

Muriel settled into her rocking chair, patting the top of her legs softly, silent telling the pink dog to settle upon her lap. As he jumped on her lap, almost reluctantly, he immediately relaxed in her touch, she began to sip her tea, slowly rocking her chair back and forth. Courage closed his eyes, not to sleep, but rather to focus on his owner's breathing, feeling, presence. They stayed like this until the sun had already went down, and Muriel was done with her tea.

Sensing her need to get up, Courage jumped off her lap, and followed her into the kitchen once more. She quickly washed the rest of the dishes that had been used, and turned the lights off. Exiting the kitchen, she walked toward the stairs to go up to her room. Courage silently continued to follow her, until they got into the room and made his way to the bed and setting at the end of it. Muriel changed into her sleeping garments, and slipped into her side of the bed, doing her best not to upset the other side. Turning the side lamp off, Muriel laid back in the bed, looking up at the ceiling, allowing the dark to engulf them.

She ever so slowly, she let the reality of what had happened and what was going to happen flood her mind. Silently, she let the tears fall, attempting not alert Courage of her saddness. But he could smell the salty scent of the tears. He only wished there was a way to comfort the only woman to have shown him love and care. He listened as Muriel's breathing evened out, and the tears stop finally. He closed his eyes, and forced himself to sleep with uneasiness plaguing his dreams.

And they repeated these actions the following days after, unconsciously setting a routine for themselves.

Two weeks later...

Courage was in the living room, slightly. Dozing off, while folding the last of the farmer's clothes. Muriel had started placing all his belongings into a box, slowly over the span of fourteen days. He figured it would make things easier for them to recover, without a constant reminder he was gone. All that was left were his shirts, his chair, and hat.

Courage picked up said hat, as if it were made of china, and brought it to his snout. Just hoping to catch the familiar smell of his deceased male owner. He could feel his eyes pricklingand filling with unshed tears. He briefly wondered how his living owner was handled everything.

Muriel was in fact trying not to think too much in general. She always ended up in a fit of tears and a terrible headache. So instead she busied herself with cooking and baking. At the moment, she was in the kitchen, cutting carrots for Courage's favorite, Shephard's Pie. Humming silently to herself, she dropped the carrots into two pie holders, before moving onto broccoli. But she couldn't help but let her mind wander once more, pausing in her cutting.

"Just one more week left..." she murmured to no one in general, thinking back to what the doctor had said not two weeks ago.

FLASHBACK

Dr. Vindaloo held the clipboard in his hands with a vice grip, trying to maintain a professional façade. But even he found this hard, considering who he was talking to. This woman had been his patient since the first day he had been transfered to this very same hospital. And he had watched her come in and out of those doors with the worst of injuries that even grown men couldn't handle.

But this.

Things like this shouldn't happen to kind hearted souls like Muriel. "In our MRI scan," he spoke with a tight voice, "We found a tumor in your brain in its latest stage..."

He drifted off, his face becoming passive, "I'm sorry Muriel, you only have three weeks to live." This last piece of news is what seemed to push her over the edge, causing Muriel to cry out, almost hysterically.

"W-what about my COURAGE?! HE'LL BE ALL ALONE!" She cried, sobs wracking her body.

Dr. Vindaloo grimaced, and spoke quietly, "...Find someone to care for him. Ensure they will love him even after your passing..."

END FLASHBACK

Muriel had let a wreary sigh escape her, her unableness to sleep showing very clearly on her face.

"No one will love Courage as much as I do..." she spoke aloud. "People will euthanize the poor thing when they get the chance."

She began to shakily lift the knife she had been cutting the broccoli with in front of her. The gleam from the knife nearly matched the gleam in Muriel's own eyes.

"Won't it be better if I took him with me?"

As if to try and rationalize her thoughts and possibly, her upcoming actions. She slowly made her way out the kitchen, past the wilting flowers Eustace had gotten from her Valentine's Day.

'Courage is better off with me.'

A small smile appeared on her face, slowly inching into a maniacal grin.

'He's such a good DOG.'

Until it was outstretched enough to hurt her cheeks and jaw, as she made her way into the living room...

'He'll do ANYTHING for me!'

Poising her still shaking limb that held the knife, vision becoming bleary...

'IF I ASKED HIM TO COME WITH ME'

Over a sleeping Courage, holding onto her husband's hat like it was his anchor...

'HE'LL PROBABLY AGREE!'

Muriel brought a hand to her mouth, choking on a gasp that nearly made it through. As disgust flowed through her veins from her thoughts, she hastily let go off the knife, allowing it to clatter uncermoniously in front of Courage, frightening him into consciousness. Looking down at the sharp object in confusion, he heard a shuffle of feet, and looked up to see Muriel running upstairs in a panic.

"Muriel?" He questioned warily in his own version of English. Bile filled her mouth as she heard her dog call out hearing his paws climb up the stairs to follow her. Once she stepped in the bathroom, she let the vomit flow from her mouth, trying to get it into the toliet at least. The bittersweet smell of rhubarb pie filted through her senses and old erupted more gags of burning acid slip from her lips.

Upon hearing of what sounded like vomiting, Courage hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, where he heard the sounds. Peaking in, "Are you okay?" He paused only to take in the sight in front of him. Slumped on the floor, in a puddle of her own throw-up, Muriel lay barely conscious.

"MURIEL!"

He rushed over to her, attempting to see if she was hurt or anything. And while Courage's blurry figure was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness, she couldn't help but let a lone tear slip down her cheek.

'...and that's what saddens me most...'

After seeing Muriel close her eyes, Courage nearly howled in distress. His mind was running at a million thoughts per second, and almost couldn't think straight. With much effort, Courage moved Muriel out of the pudding ensuring she wouldn't accidently drown. When he was sure he could leave her for a few minutes, he ran out of the bathroom, downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing one of the chairs from the table, he pulled the phone off its hook on the wall and dialed nine-one-one. Giving them the address, and being told they would arrive within minutes, Courage hung up and ran back into the bathroon upstairs. As he breathed out, Courage grabbed a wash cloth hanging on the side of the tub, and wet it with warm water. He began to wipe the vomit of his owner's unconscious face and hair to the best of his abilities. When he was finished, he finally heard the sirens of a ambulance, and almost let himself ease into sureness that everything was going to be okay.

But he knew better. It wouldn't be until Dr. Vindaloo assured by the doctor himself that Muriel was going to be okay. He barely even registered that the nurses were inside the house, calling out for someone, anyone.

"Upstairs, in the bathroom," he half-spoke, half-howled, still distressed about Muriel being unconscious for so long. He listened as he heard the footsteps practically race up the stairs, two men carrying a gurney coming into view from the doorway entry. They rushed over quickly, one man checking Muriel's heartrate, relieved to see it was still there and stable. The other man checked over Courage, noting he was fine.

"From what I can see, she threw up and passed out. She didn't hit her head on the toliet bowl when she fell, did she?" One of the men asked Courage, as he gently felt around Muriel's head for any bumps. Courage silently shook his head, making the man nod his head in approval.

"Good, I'm not finding any irregular grooves or bumps on her heads, nor any internal hematoma. So its safe to assume she won't have a concussion when she awakes." He spoke to Courage and the other man, as they lifted Muriel onto the gurney and from out of the bathroom, and slowly downstairs. They steadily moved her into the back of the ambulance.

"But we won't be completely sure until we get to the hospital, he said as he lifter Courage into the vehicle, onto the seat next to his owner. Closing the doors, he jogged into the driver's seat, while his companion hopped into the passenger's seat, and they were off.

Once again, Courage looked at the body in front of him, this time of the only person he had left in his life. How unfair would the world be if they took Muriel away from him. Grabbing Muriel's hand, for her or his own comfort, he couldn't really tell you. He mentally prepared himself for a second visit to the hospital this month. It felt like they had made it to the building faster than they had the last time. Right when they had slowed to a stop, the doors were wrenched open, nurses rushing the women down the hall to be scanned and diagnosed.

Courage was picked up and carried into the building, until he was transferred into the arms of Dr. Vindaloo. Who without hesitation, began to question the little dog of what had happened.

Katz turned a corner, walking down a very similar hallway of the very same hospitial. He had come to inquire the doctor if there had been any updates on the dear farmer's wife's condition.

And as if Karma was on his side, the man he needed to speak to was walking towards him, who appeared to be carrying something. As he got close, Katz realized it was the very thing that had preoccupied him time for the last two weeks.

That cowardly dog.

"Dr. Vindaloo." Katz stated, as if demanding his attention. Courage had just finished his explanation of what had occured back at the farm with Muriel, when he heard someone call the doctor's name. Both heads turned in the direction of the voice, one expression of acknowledgement, and another of fear with a twinge of anger.

"Ah, Mr. Katz, it is nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" Dr. Vindaloo questioned almost cheerily, unaware of Courage's current discomfort. Katz on the other hand, decided to pointly disregard the man at the moment, and instead focused on the dog in the man's hands. He noticed the little pooch's figure was tense, with a slight quake, and eyes wide with trepidation.

"My dear boy," he spoke softly, but firmly, "I sense you feel like you can't trust me. But I must ensure you, I will not be harming you." The unsaid today was left floating the air, until the air condition blew it away. Courage shivered slightly, trying to calm his nerves. Dr. Vindaloo misinterpreted the shiver from the dog as excitement of being in front of such a noble person.

"Oh yes Courage. Mr. Katz here is actually paying for Muriel's hospital expenses and Eustace's funeral arrangements. He is a very generous, yon, yes he is," he nodded with a wide grin. Courage's eyes went wide with astonishment, unsure if he should feel gratitude or fear. What if this man was just doing this as apart of his plan to make him and Muriel his personal slaves. But as looked into the cat's eyes, silently questioning and searching for any indication of ill intent, he found none. His stare was actually met with hard, even stare, but one that held truth, and underlying layer of softness he didn't know the cat could possess.

"Even I am not so heartless to kick a dog when down," Katz voiced, breaking the subtle eye conversation they were having. He then noticed the dog's emotions shifted in his eyes from unsure and fear to gratitude and relief.

He never would say it aloud, or to the dog, but he had never been so happy to get approval from the mangey mutt in all his nine lives. Slowly, Katz lifted his hand, letting the dog see what he was doing, and giving him ample time to stop him if needed. He rested his paw upon the dog's head. When Courage didn't flinch or push him away, he gently began to rub the dog's head, watching in fascination as the dog slowly began to relax under his ministrations. A loud call broke the silence that had envolped them momentarily.

"Dr. Vindaloo! DR. VINDALOO!" A nurse called as she rushed down the hall, almost running into several other nurses, doctors, and patients. When she finally made it in front of him, she rushed out, "Sir. Something's wrong with the patient. I need you to come with me immediately." The doctor practically shoved Courage into Katz arms, who nearly shrieked at the sudden movement.

"I must go, please watch him, yes. Thank you Mr. Katz, yon, thank you!" He said quickly as he rushed down the hall with the nurse on his tail.

Katz had to remember where he was and what he was doing as he looked down at the dog, shifting him into a more proper, and probably more comfortable postion. 'For a mutt, his fur is inexplicably soft,' he thought to himself.

Courage wasn't even paying attention, only repeating what the nurse said in his head.

'Something's wrong with Muriel! What could possibly be wrong with her? Please let there be nothing with her! They can't take her away from me! I don't know...' His tirade of thoughts were interrupted when he felt the back of his ear being scratched. Looking up, he almost started when he finally realized who's arms he was being held in.

"You are going to worry yourself to death dear boy. How are you suppose to see that Muriel is absolutely fine if you are dead?"

He paused to switch ears.

"More importantly, how am I suppose to challenge you to games if you are in the after life?"

It took a moment, but once the words had registered in his head, he couldn't help let a small smile work its way on his face. It seemed some things never changed. Noticing the smile, Katz gave a approving nod, hoping to hide the twitch of his cheeks that could have been a smile. He shifted the dog in his arms once more, before he walked down the hallway in the direction of the doctor's office.

They would wait there until he came back to get them. Hopefully not with bad news, as he felt Courage relax in her arms, drifting to sleep.

* * *

So several time throughout this chapter did I decide to stop. And changed my mind, because I thought it was too short. Well guys, this thing was five and half pages long, front and back. I'm actually really happy with this chapter, and I almost feel bad for all the feels in this one. Almost being the key word of course, mwhaha. Thank you guys for reading! Suggestions and critisisms are apprecitated! This is on AO3 if you feel more comfortable reading on that site instead. My username is the same, diminthemoonlight.


End file.
